


Bridge

by Claire



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-15
Updated: 2008-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Nick never lost him, not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridge

Stephen doesn't even realise Nick is moving until a body is against his, pushing him back. Hands press against him, fingers seeking purchase in his shirt as Nick manoeuvres them across the floor. Stephen arches as his back hits the wall of the locker room, the coolness almost burning into him even through the layered protection of his clothes.

"Nick, what the--"

But Stephen's words are cut off by the insistent lips on his, Nick murmuring words against his mouth.

"I lost you. I lost you and now you're back and I don't care if it's a deal with the devil because I lost you."

Nick's face is right next to him and Stephen can feel the heat coming from the other man's skin, heavy and hot and searing into him. Heat that makes his legs feel weak, makes him want to drop to his knees. But he won't. Because he doesn't know what's going on, but he's not entirely sure Cutter is in his right mind at the moment.

"Nick, stop."

But Nick doesn't stop, doesn't answer. He just lowers his face to Stephen's neck and licks, tongue rough and smooth at the same time, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

Stephen closes his eyes briefly before forcing them open again. He knows there are words he should be saying, knows they're sitting there in his throat; he just needs to be able to get them past the dryness.

"Nick, please."

And Stephen doesn't know if it's the words or the tone but Nick finally looks at him, eyes wide and reddened slightly.

"I _lost_ you," he says again, like Stephen's meant to understand what the words mean, meant to know what Nick is talking about.

Stephen reaches out, fingers resting on Nick's cheek "You never lost me, Nick. I'm right here." Because Stephen may have lost his way briefly, may have started to follow the wrong Cutter, but it was always going to come back to Nick. It always did.


End file.
